


30 Minutes

by acosmist_t



Series: Draco Malfoy One Shots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Death Eaters, Drabble, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acosmist_t/pseuds/acosmist_t
Summary: From birth, everyone has a timer tattooed onto their wrist - a timer that counts down till the moment you meet your soulmate. And yours has 30 minutes left.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Draco Malfoy One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020781
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	30 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1119
> 
> Warnings: none really, just being in battle but it’s barely descriptive. I will warn you of typos because this was a last minute drabble
> 
> a/n: i know it’s a little out of character, but i’m set on the idea that not every death eater had been draco’s biggest fan. anyways, i’m avoiding my current fred x reader fic because my brain doesn’t work so i needed to relieve my stress. this is just a little drabble i had on my mind so i kept it short and sweet. it’s also 1:30 am, so if you see typos, no you didn’t <3

30 minutes.

It was almost funny.

30 minutes until potentially the biggest, most important moment of your life. If you survived the Battle first, that is.

You had been waiting for this since birth - the timer was finally going to reach zero. You were almost there, almost about to meet your soulmate...and of course, it would be in the midst of the Battle of Hogwarts.

Curses came at you from all angles as you pressed through the broken-down corridors. You managed to stun the two Death Eaters that had been chasing you and were now hiding in an empty classroom on the 4th floor.

You were scared. Terrified, even. Sure, you had learned how to protect yourself in Dumbledore’s Army, but no level of preparation would ever compare to truly being in battle. You couldn’t take two breaths without having to dodge another curse.

They would call you a coward, you knew that. Weak. Selfish. But you couldn’t go back out there, at least for the next 30 minutes.

Because maybe you’d die. Maybe your life would be cut short at 17 years. But at least you’d have met your soulmate.

There were few experiences quite so surreal. People speak of a feeling of completeness, wholeness when they meet their soulmates. 

And if a cruel twist of fate meant that you weren’t meant to live past today, then at least you could die with the knowledge that there was someone destined for you. 

Someone to mourn you.

-

_ 5 minutes. _

Harry Potter wasn’t dead and you were still,  _ still _ , fighting. You wanted the Battle to be over. You wanted to lay down and take a nice, long nap.

But alas, there were Death Eaters, werewolves, and all kinds of evil to fight off before that. There were still dead to mourn and places to rebuild.

The crumbled stone passed by in a blur of blood and brokenness. Your feet moved at a pace you didn’t know possible - almost like you were being drawn to something.

_ 4 minutes. _

You tripped over your own shoelaces, narrowly avoiding a familiar red curse. Again, you aimed spell after spell at the Death Eater until your  _ Stupefy _ finally hit its mark.

There were bodies everywhere and you were still sprinting as fast as you could. Faster. Because this was so painfully important and you  _ needed _ to be wherever your feet were carrying you.

_ 3 minutes. _

A pull just below your naval had you spinning to the left. You wouldn’t make it in time. Something bad was going to happen and if you didn’t make it there soon…

Your heart, your soul, twinged a little as if something was hurting it.

Torturing it. 

You ran faster.

_ 2 minutes. _

You sensed movement at the far end of the corridor, just around the corner. You went barreling towards it, but something grabbed onto your ankle, causing you to fall unceremoniously to the ground.

Ignoring the fresh scrapes on your knees, you spun, wand already at the ready, and fired the first curse you could think of at the Death Eater.

Invisible ropes began to tie around his legs and arms, incapacitating him. You didn’t stick around to see him get his revenge.

_ 1 minute. _

Yes, that was movement, light, spells being fired.

You tried to stop yourself as you kept running towards it, logic filling your brain. But your mind seemed to be at a disconnect today because you couldn’t stop moving.

_ 30 seconds. _

It was going to happen. Any second now.

Your eyes diverted from the path in front of you to watch the timer that had been inked onto your wrist since birth count down to zero.

_ 10 _

You stumbled over a rock in your path, steadying yourself quickly.

_ 9 _

The open wall you were running past gave you a perfect view of the courtyard. Harry and Voldemort were locked in battle, both of their spells meeting in an explosion of sparks.

_ 8 _

Back down on your wrist, you watched the numbers go down, your confusion rising.

_ 7 _

_ 6 _

_ 5 _

There was screaming that drew your attention, but you didn’t stop moving. You  _ had _ to reach the end of the corridor.

_ 4 _

Another spell and you saw a red light hit the adjacent wall, coming from just around the corner.

_ 3 _

A yell, a scream, a laugh that made your skin crawl.

_ 2 _

You were so close, it was a handful of feet away. You pushed yourself.

_ 1 _

You heard the same chilling voice cry, “ _ Avada Kedavra! _ ”

Your hands went to cover your face, trying to find a way to shield yourself from the curse that was bound to hit you.

_ 0 _

You collided.

Due to your lack of attention, you had run into something -  _ someone _ \- and both of you were now sprawled across the castle floors.

You caught a glimpse of platinum-blond hair along with a pale hand casting a fiery orange light.

“ _ Confringo _ ,” the matching voice yelled.

Your eyes followed to the Death Eater that must’ve cast the Killing Curse just a second ago. The curse that had now been sent his way hit him and you couldn’t believe your eyes as he quite literally exploded, leaving a pile of ash in his wake.

You pulled your wand quickly, aiming it at the boy you had crashed into, unknowingly saving his life. 

It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Your mind clicked the exact second his did. Pulling up your right sleeve, you squinted at the black-inked timer that had been with your whole life.

Now it was faded, almost like a scar, and read:

00:00

You couldn’t stop the laugh that burst out of you, nor could you the incredulous look that overtook your face. 

Draco, the vile boy that you had managed to avoid all 7 years at Hogwarts, was your soulmate. 

To his defense, Draco seemed just as shocked, if not more so. After all, you were just another girl, another face. “You?” The question rang out in the silent corridors.

Distantly, you heard cheering.

“Is that an issue?” you asked, rising to your feet, though you did put your wand away.

Draco stayed quiet, thinking for a moment. He stuttered. The Slytherin Prince with the perfect image  _ actually stuttered _ . “N-no, I don’t think it is.”

Indeed, the pull you had felt receded, a low hum filling your blood. Almost like a call that had finally been answered.

You stuck out your hand, suddenly feeling brave. “Well then, I suppose introductions are in order. Y/N Y/L/N, pleasure to meet you,” you said.

He met your hand, shaking it gently, and something in your blood jumped at the sensation of it.

“Draco, Draco Malfoy. And the pleasure’s all mine.”


End file.
